Una Noche Especial
by Julex93
Summary: Lincoln y Lori cumplen un año como pareja y el chico Loud planea darle una de las mejores noches a su querida y amada Lori Loud. Una noche llena de sopresas que fortaleceran su amor como nunca antes. Rankeado M por Loudcest y Lemon adicional. Mi primer Lemon jeje.


**Una Noche Especial**

By Julex93

Era una fría noche de viernes en la residencia de la ruidosa familia Loud. Hoy era una noche especial para la familia, pues hoy aprovecharían esta noche para disfrutar de una visita al recién abierto parque de diversiones, que duraría hasta el fin de semana según habían anunciado.

Como era de esperar todos estuvieron emocionado por asistir y disfrutar de las múltiples atracciones y juegos que encontrarían en aquel lugar. Sobre todo las menores quienes aprovecharían al máximo cada una de ellas. Incluso Lucy se veía interesada, puesto que había escuchado de una supuesta casa embrujada entre las atracciones.

Sin embargo. Habían solo dos integrantes entre la familia quienes no irían a aquel divertido lugar. Lori y Lincoln habían decidido quedarse, alegando la mayor que alguien debería cuidar su hogar esta noche. Fue algo sorpresivo para las menores el ver que su hermano no quisiera asistir, pero el chico les había dicho que necesitaba terminar una tarea importante de su escuela, a fin de cuentas aun podía asistir el fin de semana.

Sus padres, si bien extrañados por esa propuesta, no se opusieron y les encargaron la casa a ambos hermanos y que les llamaran por si se presentaba algún problema. Alegando que regresarían alrededor de las diez de la noche.

Ahora ambos se encontraban solos en casa. Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose mientras se miraba al espejo sonriente. Se venía algo nervioso a pesar de su expresión serena. Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a su hermana Lori, quien le miraba de una manera algo…coqueta.

-Literalmente te ves muy bien, mi lindo conejito blanco – Lori cruzo sus brazos sobre los hombros de Lincoln, mirándolo directamente al rostro – Aunque no tenías que hacerlo de todos modos, eres hermoso para mi sin necesidad de arreglarte así para mí – acaricio su cabeza con mucho cariño – además no es como si fuéramos a salir torpe – Le dijo entre risas

-Lo sé – Le sonrió – pero considerando la noche y el día que es…quiera verme especial para ti – Lori le miro con ternura mientras el chico acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Siempre tan detallista, eso me encanta de ti - Lori le beso suavemente en sus labios – Bien, iré arreglándome para nuestra noche Lincoln – Se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes voltear a mirarle otra vez – Te espero… – Dijo con un tono algo sensual y cerró la puerta suavemente.

Lincoln solo sonrió algo nervioso mientras suspiraba después de oír ese tono de Lori. Del cual siempre lo dejaba de esa manera. Después de hacer eso, se dirigió hacia el público:

-SI, sí. Sé que muchos se preguntaran que acaba de pasar…Bueno, yo y Lori tenemos una relación desde hace ya tiempo, un año exactamente…Sé lo que dirán, que es antinatural y prohibido entre otras implicaciones…Y tienen razón – Dijo mientras se dirige a su mesa mirando con una sonrisa su teléfono con la foto de ambos abrazados cariñosamente y lanzándose miradas cómplices – Pero después de lo que hemos vivido...ya es algo que no nos importe – Guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miro nuevamente al frente y hablo – Quizás se pregunten cómo ocurrió todo entre nosotros ¿no?...muy bien se los contare – Rio un poco mientras empezaba a narrar…

 _Todo empezó el año pasado. Lori y Bobby había terminado definitivamente, debido a lo difícil que se había tener una relación entre ellos luego de que el chico se mudara, además de otro inconveniente algo inesperado. Si bien la distancia entre ellos solo era de tres horas de recorrido, las cosas se complicaron luego de que Bobby estuviera tiempo completo en la bodega de su abuelo. Debido a que el buen anciano, había sufrido un accidente en la misma que lo dejo incapacitado y debido a su edad quizás permanentemente. Sin mencionar que también tenía que estudiar por altas horas de la noche. Casi les era imposible comunicarse en ese entonces._

 _Ambos pensaron en darse un tiempo para hallar el modo de llevar su relación. Pero por desgracia eso hizo que su relación se fuera abajo luego de que Bobby le engañara con otra chica de su escuela. Algo ninguno de nosotros creíamos, ni siquiera que algo así pasara, pero luego de escuchar la acalorada discusión de ambos y haber descubierto una foto de él y la chica con la que salía gracias a una de las amigas de Lori. Nos confirmó que era cierto…_

 _Era evidente que nos molestáramos con Bobby por hacer algo así luego de tanto tiempo siéndole fiel a Lori. Mis hermanas lo odiaron mucho sobre todo Luna y Lynn. Sin mencionar a Clyde, que no creí haberlo visto tan furioso antes. Aunque con el tiempo, ya le guardaban menos rencor después de varios meses. Yo igualmente lo fui superando poco a poco._

 _Desde ese día, Lori no fue la misma y ya casi no nos mandaba o hablaba mucho. Mis hermanas habían tratado de hacer que lo supere, animándola de muchas maneras, incluso Lily trataba de hacerla reír pero nada funcionaba. Su mirada se veía vacía y sin emociones. Casi como si no tuviera vida…_

 _No soportaba verla así... me dolía demasiado verla tan devastada, y cuando la encontré llorando desoladamente en la sala de nuestro hogar, supe que tenía que apoyarla a como diera lugar. Por eso fui hacia ella y el di todo el apoyo que podía darle. Incluso entre lágrimas le dije que estaría a su lado siempre y que no merecía derramar esas lágrimas por él y que lo único que deseaba era su felicidad más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo…_

 _Para mi fortuna. Mis palabras fueron suficientes para hacerla sonreír y me abrazo fuertemente, agradecida por mis palabras y apoyo. Yo le correspondí sin dudarlo y me quede esa noche junto a ella._

 _Desde entonces fui más cercano a ella, ayudándola a sentirse mejor y mis hermanas estuvieron felices por lo que hice y poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad…bueno casi._

 _Desde entonces algo dentro de mí nació hacia Lori, al punto de no podía dejar de pensar en ella cada momento. De vez en cuando la miraba y sentía un cosquilleo en mi pecho constantemente. No comprendía porque me pasaba esto y por qué tenía tales pensamientos hacia Lori. Ya no la veía solamente como mi hermana, si no, como una muy hermosa y atractiva chica. Dándome cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella…de mi propia hermana mayor._

 _Me llegue a sentir culpable por sentir esas cosas por mi propia sangre. Trate de olvidar esos sentimientos con el pasar del tiempo. Al no tener oportunidad de tener algo con Ronnie y debido a los conflictos que hubo con Bobby anteriormente. Ya no nos hablábamos regularmente, aunque aún seguíamos siendo amigos. Era algo que ya esperaba que pasara de todas formas._

 _Intente tener oportunidad con Paige. Las cosas iban bien pero con el tiempo las cosas no fueron mejor al ignórala en ocasiones debido a que no dejaba de pensar en Lori. Pagie termino conmigo al final y diciéndome cosas no tan agradables. Lo mismo me sucedió con aquella chica nueva. Todo eso fue algo que me deprimió mucho por varios días. Si bien todas mis hermanas me dieron su apoyo. Lori fue quien se me acerco a consolarme, tal y como yo lo hice con ella antes._

 _Al final, termine por aceptar mis sentimientos por ella después de lo vivido. Sin embargo era imposible de que sintiera lo mismo, sin mencionar lo que me haría si le dijera algo así. Aun con los riesgos, había decidido en ir a decirle mis sentimientos aun sabiendo que no serían correspondidos._

 _Tenía pensado hacerlo al día siguiente, pero para mi sorpresa, Lori había entrado a mi habitación por la madrugada. Al principio le pregunte la razón de entrar a mí cuarto. Confesándome para mi propia incredulidad que también se había enamorado de mí. Empezó a tener esos sentimientos después de la noche en que la consolé, confeso que le estaba constando esconder sus sentimientos hacia mí y también había sentido culpabilidad por ello. Hasta que tomo la decisión de confesármelos Al saber eso, también le confesé mis sentimientos. Nos sentimos aliviados por ello y extrañamente…felices._

 _Sabiendo que las cosas ya no sería igual y que correríamos muchos riesgos al cometer incesto. Hicimos formal nuestra relación al besarnos en ese momento, un beso que, marcaria nuestros corazones. Ahora ambos éramos novios…_

Lincoln termino de contar su historia mientras miraba su teléfono con la foto nuevamente con mucho cariño, y hablo nuevamente:

-No fue fácil tener tiempo para nosotros, pero logramos mantenernos juntos todo este tiempo. Si, algunas de nuestras hermanas sospecharon y estuvimos en peligro de ser descubiertos en más de una ocasión. Es más, una ya lo sabe…pero agradezco que Leni fuera compasiva con nosotros y hasta le enterneció cuando le explicamos del porque terminamos enamorándonos. Sin duda ella es un ángel – Sonrió – En fin. Hoy es nuestro aniversario y quiero poder hacer de esta noche muy especial para ella, también por que pronto se ira a la universidad – Decía en tono triste – Pero afortunadamente no tendría un horario tan ocupado y nos mantendríamos en comunicación y con la familia igual, además de que tendríamos tiempo para nosotros en vacaciones. –Guardo su móvil en el bolsillo - Bueno, hora de pasar tiempo con mi chica y darle una de las mejores noches que haya tenido en su vida. Y pensar un nombre más corto para esta operación. ¡En marcha! – Dijo mientras se daba los últimos toques antes de salir de su habitación – Debo apresurarme para preparar la primera parte la velada – Bajo las escaleras.

 **-o-**

Lori se encontraba peinando su cabello tranquilamente, había crecido un poco durante este año transcurrido. Para la mayor habían pasado tantas cosas desde que acepto llevar su relación con Lincoln, le sorprendía como pensaba sobre ello actualmente, considerando que su tipo de relación actual es prohibida en gran parte del mundo. También le hecho de que, al ser la mayor y ser más consiente sobre las consecuencias de este tipo de relación, debía impedir que algo así pasara. Pero sus sentimientos fueron ms fuertes que su razón. Ambos se las habían arreglado para continuarla hasta ahora después de un largo año. Aun en su interior se preguntaba como ocurrió algo como esto, si fue obra del destino en juntarlos o solo fue una casualidad.

Lo cierto es, que para la rubia, ya mayor de edad. No sentía arrepentimiento por su elección, aunque en el pasado su moral la golpeaba constantemente para terminar con algo sin futuro. Pero su hermano le había brindado tanta felicidad, tantos momentos alegres como tristes, quizás por el hecho de haber convivido casi toda una vida juntos, más sus sentimientos por el muchacho, lo que hacen que aquellos momentos con el sean tan significativos. No podía dejar de amarlo de este modo aunque sintiera toda la culpa y remordimiento del mundo.

Después de media hora arreglándose. Dio una última revisión y admiró su nueva apariencia. Llevaba el vestido que había usado aquella vez para impresionar a Bobby y convencerlo de mudarse. Solo que con ligeros retoques como el color de su cinta en la cabeza y cintura en un color más oscuro. Agradeció a su hermana Leni por ayudarle con ello. Recordó que ella era la única que sabía su relación secreta y agradecía que fuera de tan buen corazón para aceptarlos o quizás por su ignorancia sobre el tema. Aunque fue difícil convencerla de que guardara el secreto, pero finalmente lo hizo y hasta ahora lo ha sabido guardar a cuatro llaves a su familia y amigos.

Recordó a su exnovio al mirar su vestido nuevamente. Ya no le guardaba rencor alguno, había superado aquella ruptura, aunque no se sentía con la confianza para volver a hablarle otra vez. Quizás con el tiempo al menos pueda retomar su amistad o quizás nunca lo hagan. Decidió no pensar más en el pasado y concentrarse en el presente.

-Bueno, ya es hora – Se miró al espejo una última vez, sonriendo– Espero esto le guste mucho, sobre todo si logro darle alguna reacción si muevo un poco mis caderas – Sonrió pícaramente haciendo esa acción, Imaginando la cara que pondría su amado al verla.

Le gustaba provocarlo en ocasiones durante su relación, más ahora que tenía una edad donde tenía mayor curiosidad por el cuerpo femenino. Como darle algunos vistazos sutiles de su cuerpo o abrazarlo cuando andaba solo en toalla de baño. Entre otras cosas, se sentía un poco culpable por andar provocando a Lincoln de esa manera, aunque el chico casi no se quejaba después de todo e incluso notaba que lo disfrutaba.

Además de que ella había visto que su hermanito había adquirido algo de musculatura, gracias a las prácticas hechas con Lynn en deportes. Se preguntó cómo sería el tamaño de su…

Sacudió su cabeza al imaginar eso, aún era algo pronto para que algo de ese nivel pasara entre ellos. Por muy curiosa que estuviera y por más que se amaran, seguía siendo un niño y su hermano, jamás abusaría realmente de su hermano de esa manera, esperaría que fuera un poco mayor para entonces. Se retiró finalmente de su habitación, en dirección a la cocina. Según le dijo Lincoln, tenía una sorpresa para iniciar su velada allí.

 **-o-**

Lori llego a la planta baja de la casa, se encontraba a oscuras gran parte del lugar para confusión de la rubia. Noto que la cocina estaba algo iluminada, por lo que se dirigió sin más hacia allí.

La chica quedo maravillada con lo que veía al entrar. Había una mesa para dos, bien decorada con un mantel blanco con detalles azul claro en forma de flores que para la rubia, se veían hermosas. Encima de la mesa se encontraba un pequeño banquete para ambos y una vela anaranjada en el centro que iluminaba parte de la Cocina. Aunque pensó en el hecho de usar este lugar para una cena no era la mejor idea del chico, pero lo compensaba hermoso trabajo desde el punto de vista de la mayor.

-Hola Lori – Dijo el chico sonriéndole – Espero te guste lo que prepare para empezar nuestra velada. Cariño – Dijo guiñándole el ojo – Por favor. Siéntate – Movió la silla de Lori para que se sentara mientras el regresaba a su puesto. Lori solo rio por el gesto algo sonrojada.

-Literalmente estoy impresionada, realmente me asombras querido – Se sentó en su lugar mientras olfateaba su comida – Incluso la comida se ve apetitosa. Lincoln ¿Cómo le hiciste para hacer todo esto? –

-Bueno, todo fue gracias a las constantes prácticas con Papa en la cocina y a los consejos sobre buenos modales de Clyde. Por suerte pude hacer todo en media hora – Lori se sorprendió de la rapidez para hacer todo en tan poco tiempo – Todo para que tuvieras una cena digna y de tu nivel. Bueno quitando el hecho de que lo hice aquí en la cocina, tuve que improvisar eso ultimo – Se sonrojo un poco.

-Awww –Soltó alegremente algo apenada - Sí que lo fue, descuida. Has hecho un maravilloso trabajo con la mesa y la cena no te preocupes por lo demás. Como podía esperar de mi querido conejito blanco – Sonrió y probó un poco de la carne que había preparado – ¡Delicioso! – Dijo encantada por el sabor. Para alegría del chico quien empezó a cenar también.

Ambos continuaron su cena tranquilamente, mientras conversaban de lo que habían pasado en sus ratos libres y recodando momentos entre ellos. Hasta ahora la velada dio un buen inicio para felicidad el chico Loud. Su amada se veía realmente satisfecha y alegre por ello.

Después de una deliciosa cena. Lincoln encendió las luces de la sala y tomo de la mano a Lori con dirección a ese lugar.

-¿Que hacemos ahora en la sala, Lincoln? – Pregunto algo curioso pero sin dejar de sonreírle, disfrutaba del tacto de la mano de su pequeño hermano, haciéndola sentir tranquila. Lincoln por igual sentía lo mismo que ella.

-Ya lo veras – Dijo separándose un momento de ella.

El chico se acercó al televisor, mas especifico al dispositivo DVD del mismo y la encendió. Reproduciendo una lista de varias canciones y melodías románticas. Que sorprendió a Lori. Ya que la primera canción reproducida le era familiar. Pertenecía a una canción que Lincoln le había dedicado en sus primeros seis mejes de relación. Una que descubrió gracias a Luna y que le dedico una noche cuando estuvieron en el parque durante la noche.

El chico se le acercó y le ofreció nuevamente la misma mano con la que toco la suya previamente.

-Mi querida Lori. ¿Quieres bailar? – La mencionada lo miro sorprendida ante la propuesta

-Espera ¿Sabes bailar? ¿Cuándo aprendiste?- Cuestiono

-Bueno - Dijo sin dejar de ofrecer su mano – Estuve practicando durante estos meses, fue algo difícil con algunos tropiezos y caídas. Pero finalmente logre dominarlo. Con tal de poder ser lo suficientemente bueno para que bailaramos juntos. Así que ¿Aceptas?

-Por supuesto, torpe – Respondió felizmente ante esas palabras, tomando su mano finalmente. Sus corazones latieron rápidamente al percibir nuevamente ese hermoso contacto. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran.

Ambos se posicionaron en el centro de la sala y empezaron a bailar al compás de la música. El chico había demostrado ser bastante hábil al momento de moverse junto a ella a pesar de la diferencia de altura, evitando pisarla o hacer algún movimiento brusco en el proceso. La rubia estaba asombrada de lo bueno que se desenvolvía al balar. Se notaba que había practicado mucho en ello, aunque de vez en cuando rozaba sus pies pero no muchas veces.

Ambos se encontraban apegados mirándose mutuamente mientras seguían moviéndose y las melodías pasaban. Era un bello momento que ninguna quisiera que se rompiera, no importándoles si en ese momento aparecieran sus padres y hermanas. Ambos estaban sumergidos en su propio nido de amor. Uno prohibido, pero amor a fin de cuentas.

La música cambio progresivamente a una un poco más movida pero igual de suave pero con un toque algo sensual. Aquella melodía inundo los oídos de la mayor y su amor y deseos por Lincoln se intensificaron mucho más...

-Lincoln…-Susurro abrazándolo con mucho amor. Disfrutaba cada segundo que compartía en ese momento, en especial el ahora contacto con su cuerpo hacia ella.

-Lori... – Levanto su cabeza y la miraba fijamente aun apegada a su cuerpo.

Lori sintió unas ganas de besarlo en ese instante. Acerco su rostro al del chico cerrando sus ojos y uniendo sus labios hacia los de Lincoln. Esta vez la sensación era distinta a otras veces que lo besaba, esta vez era una gran pasión en su interior lo que sentía. Una sensación de la cual la chica inconscientemente dejo salir a flote.

Lincoln noto como su beso se sentía distinto a los anteriores. Sintió como la lengua de su hermana entraba en su boca, juntándose junto a la suya. La sensación fue nueva para Lincoln, sentía un gran calor en su interior.

La chica empezó a tomar ahora el control del baile, ya sintiéndose algo excitada mientras continuaba besándole. Los movimientos de las manos de Lori fueron más allá. Acariciando de a poco el pequeño cuerpo del chico, entre gemidos y las caricias que la chica le proporcionaba. Quien se sintió un tanto emocionado como nervioso ante esos movimientos sensuales de su hermana. Sintió sus pechos un poco más apegados sobre su rostro, haciendo que se sonroje y su pequeño amiguito creciera un poco.

Poco a poco las manos de la rubia descendieron hacia la entrepierna del chico. Acariciándolo en el proceso. El chico dejo de moverse y se arrodillo mientras ella seguía tocándole. Se sintió excitado ante ese tacto, pero el miedo lo domino cuando sintió que ella abría la cremallera de su pantalón.

-¿L-Lori?…-Susurro finalmente algo nervioso.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe al escucharlo. Separando sus labios rápidamente y alejándose de él. Vio a su hermano algo jadeante y en el suelo mientras le miraba. La chica se sintió culpable en ese momento. Se había aprovechado de la situación y abusado de el en ese momento. De su pequeño hermano y novio, algo que juro no hacer hasta que el fuera del momento indicado. Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían su rostro en ese momento.

-L-L-Lincoln…yo no quería hacer…yo… ¡Lo siento! – Subió las escaleras entre lágrimas hacia su habitación.

-¡Lori, espera! – Escucho la una puerta cerrarse al terminar la melodía.

 **-o-**

La rubia se encontraba sentada en la cama de Leni aun sollozando, le dolía pensar en lo que hizo y en lo que hubiera pasado de no haberse detenido. No quería que su querido hermano y amante tuviera su primera experiencia sexual de esa manera. Sintió que había traicionado su confianza por sobre sus propios deseos y arruinando ese momento romántico que con tanto amor de ofreció.

- _Soy literalmente una estúpida...deje que mis deseos dominaran…ahora seguro debe temerme o peor…-_ Sus lágrimas y sollozos fueron más fuertes al pensar en lo peor.

Pensar que su hermano le odie era lo peor que podía pasare y que también terminara con ella y su largo año juntos, donde construyeron tantos hermosos momentos juntos donde ambos demostraron un gran y profundo amor, se fueran por el drenaje. Sería una pesadilla para ella. No quería perder al chico quien le rescato de su miseria, ni perder a su familiar más cercano y amado…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar los golpes a la puerta de su habitación.

-Lori. ¿Ya estas mejor? Te traje un poco de agua – Entro a la habitación. Se notaba en su voz la preocupación por ella

El chico entro y se acercó a ella ofreciéndole el vaso, dedicándole una sonrisa. La chica algo sorprendida por esa reacción, lo recibió sin titubear. Al terminar de beber una parte del mismo, dejo el recipiente en el suelo. El chico entonces le hablo:

-Lori – Se sentó junto a ella – Lo que paso en ese momento…- Fue interrumpido por la chica

-Y-Yo…en verdad lo siento, no quería que las cosas acabaran de ese modo – Miraba hacia el sueño con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, evitando mirarle – Tú me ofrecieses algo tan tierno y romántico. Y yo…me deje llevar, si no me hubiera detenido...

-No te preocupes por eso Lori, Yo…–

-Debí controlarme más y evitar traicionar tu confianza. No deseaba forzarte a tener relaciones de ese modo – Se abrazó a si misma – Quería esperar a que tuvieras una edad apropiada o que estuvieras preparado para este paso en nuestra relación – Separo sus brazos y apretó sus puños, furiosa consigo misma - ¡Y yo literalmente casi te vi-!

-¡LORI! – El tomo de los hombros mirándole – ¡No digas eso! – Relajo su mirada y acaricio su mejilla, tranquilizándola – No te preocupes, lo que sucedió fue algo repentino y si me asuste. Pero jamás te odiaría por algo así – Sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla – Así que no te preocupes. Yo te amo y jamás te odiaría de todas formas, seguimos siendo hermanos después de todo.

-Lincoln – Sonrió mientras lloraba, esta vez de felicidad – Gracias – lo beso en los labios – aunque literalmente eso ultimo sonó mal – rio

-Lo sé, no siempre soy bueno con las palabras en ocasiones–

Rieron ambos ante eso. Haciendo que la mayor se sintiera mejor. Su querido Lincoln sin duda era demasiado bueno y quizás no era perfecto. Pero lo amaba por ello y jamás lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Después de dejar de reír, el chico hablo con una expresión algo nerviosa.

-Lori… - La mayor lo miro aun con pocas lagrimas - Sé que lo que paso fue repentino y me asuste por ello, pero debo decir que… – Se puso un poco nervioso –… me…gusto. – Miro al suelo avergonzado.

Lori le miro sorprendido ante esa respuesta.

-¿L-Lo dices en serio? – Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y lo incrédula ante esa confesión.

-Si – Volvió a mirarla aun sonrojado – era la primera vez que sentía algo así, se sentía cálido y muy bien. Era algo nuevo para mí y por eso me asustaba a ratos – Sonrió un poco aún más sonrojado.

-¿No te molesta lo que hice? –

-Nunca me molestaría contigo Lori – Tomo su mano sin quitar su vista hacia sus hermosos ojos – Entiendo lo que querías de mí, no soy tan inocente del todo. Solo que vivir esa experiencia es distinta a saber sobre ello. Yo también…te he deseado Lori, desde siempre te veía como una hermosa y atractiva mujer. Pero nunca me anime a pedirte hacer algo asi, porque te respeto y no quisiera que me trataras como un pervertido…eso y que me volvieras un Bretzel humano – Rio ante eso ultimo y acaricio su mano con delicadeza. La mayor lo miraba ahora sonrojada, le asombraba lo maduro que podía llegar a ser su hermano, era admirable – Pero ahora, no tendría problemas en que lo hagamos. Somos novios a fin de cuentas. Y si lo deseas también – La chica nuevamente lo miro sorprendido ante ese ofrecimiento.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Es lo que realmente deseas, Lincoln? – Pregunto dudosa

-Lori…nuestra relación no será la más aceptada y quizás hasta imposible de llevar con el tiempo – Tomo ambas manos de la chica – por eso quiero que disfrutemos cada minuto que pase. No sé qué pueda pasar mañana, pero si es posible que lleguemos tan lejos como para…casarnos o vivir juntos. Estaría dispuesto a intentarlo. –La mirada del chico se mostraba firme y deciido, algo que la mayor noto- Quizás hable de más y no sepa mucho sobre ello, soy un niño todavía –apretó suavemente las manos de su chica -Pero lo cierto es…que te amo…y solo eso necesito saber para poder seguir adelante, junto a ti.

-Lincoln – Estaba totalmente enternecida y orgullosa por verlo tan decidido, ahora mismo lo amaba más que nunca – También estoy dispuesta a todo por lo nuestro, aunque no sepa que sucederá después. Aprovechare todo el tiempo posible y si es posible llegar tan lejos. Estaré dispuesta a luchar por ello.

Ambos se abrazaron amorosamente, compartiendo un hermoso beso mutuo, lleno de amor y pasión por igual. Ya con mejores ánimos, la mayor hablo:

-Bien. Mi conejito ¿Listo para empezar? – Sonrió sensualmente.

-Sí, aunque admito que estoy nervioso – Dijo algo apenado – Sera mi primera vez después de todo.

-Sera tu primera vez, pero hare que sea la mejor noche de tu vida amor – Dijo mientras lo besaba nuevamente, ya emocionada por comenzar – Literalmente serás un hombre esta noche y yo la mujer de ese hombre…

 **-o-**

Lori se levantó y empezó a desvestirse lentamente mientras Lincoln miraba impaciente pero emocionado por la escena. Empezó a quitarse su blusa primero. Revelando su sostén color azul claro con toques blancos. Sus pechos se veían redondos y apetecibles. Lincoln no pudo evitar mirarlos curioso y sonrojado por lo hermosos que eran.

La mayor rio al ver su reacción y para provocarlo más, se deshizo de su falda, dejándola caer y mostrando sus pantis del mismo color que su prenda superior. Para complacerlo aún más, empezó a masajear sus pechos y su entrepierna mientras soltaba gemidos producto de esos movimientos. Siendo bastante seductores para los oídos del chico. Quien ya empezaba a sentirse excitado con ver esa escena mientras cubría su entrepierna.

-¿Te está gustando lo que ves Lincoln? – El chico asintió, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-S-Si...- Dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Pues literalmente esto apenas empieza, mi conejito – Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos hacia atrás.

Con ágil movimiento, se desprendió se su prenda superior y mostro sus hermosos y apetecibles pechos. Mostrando sus lindos botones rosados ya se encontraban erectos. El chico los admiro y sintió como su pantalón le oprimía demasiado. Lori ahora, con delicadeza pero de un modo seductor, se deshizo de su última prenda que cubría su preciada zona. Quedando finalmente completamente desnuda para admiración del muchacho. Su zona se veía limpia y bien aseada, con pocos vellos en ella.

-¿y ahora? – El chico sonrió sonrojado y dijo lo que la chica esperaba oír de él.

-Luces hermosa y sexy – La chica sonrió ante esa respuesta y noto algo que le gusto de su querido y amado chico.

-Y al parecer a tu amiguito también – Señalo el pantalón del chico, que mostraba un notorio bulto.

El chico sonrió avergonzado por dejar ver esa parte. La chica rio mientras se acercaba a él y se agacho cerca de su pantalón.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso – Dijo desabrochando su pantalón. Revelando ante los ojos de Lori el pequeño pero prominente miembro de su hermanito – Vaya…es algo grueso aun para tu edad…me gusta – Relamió sus labios, sintiendo como se mojaba un poco por solo ver el pene Lincoln.

La chica empezó a lamerlo, desde la punta hasta el final. Después, lo introdujo sin pensarlo en su boca con cuidado. El chico sintió una ola de placer única, los movimientos de su hermana eran lentos pero poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad. El chico apretó sus manos sobre la cama mientras su rostro reflejaba placer por lo que sentía. Era la primera vez que recibía sexo oral y lo estaba disfrutando completamente. Su hermana demostró tener experiencia a para esto. Gracias a su relación anterior.

Lori también disfrutaba de sabor del miembro de su hermano. Al ser algo pequeño pero grueso, pudo disfrutarlo y exploro cada rincón del mismo, entre lamidas y chupones que le daba. Con sus manos recorría sus piernas hasta dar con su trasero. Todo de una manera suave y ágil.

-Mmmm…delicioso – Dijo mientras volvía a introducirlo en su boca

La chica continua sus movimientos mientras se masturbaba ella también con una mano y con el otro, masajeaba los pequeños testículos de su hermano. Lincoln instintivamente sostuvo la cabeza de Lori con sus manos, como si no deseara que terminara, ella no protesto ante esa acción ya conocida. Continuaron así por un par de minutos, eternos para ambos. Hasta que el chico hablo.

-L-Lori…creo que yo…me voy…a venir…-Exclamo entre jadeos el chico, ya estaba en su límite.

-H-hazlo – Dijo aun con el miembro en su boca - d-déjame prob-bar tu e-esencia, mi a-amor –

Lincoln sin contenerse y ya sintiendo su primer orgasmo, soltó todo en la boca de Lori, quien sintió una buena cantidad dentro. La mayor saboreo y trago todo mientras miraba a Lincoln sonriendo.

-Eso fue fantástico y delicioso – Se limpió un poco de semen que tenía en sus labios – tal y como esperaba de mi amado. Además que ya experimentaste el sentir tu primer orgasmo. – El chico se sonrojo por el cumplido.

-S-Supongo que hice bien mi parte – Lori asintió y se incorporó mirándole.

-Sí que lo fue – Le sonrió - Ahora es tu turno de complacerme, querido –

Al igual que Lori, se desvistió por el calor del momento y se posiciono del mismo modo que lo hizo ella. Ahora Lori estaba sentada, con sus hermosas piernas abiertas, mostrando su hermosa zona vaginal, ya algo mojada. Lincoln entendió lo que tenía que hacer entonces se agacho igual.

-¿Sabes que hacer ahora, no?-

-Sí, solo espero hacerlo bien – Miro la húmeda vagina de Lori, mientras pasaba lentamente su lengua sobre su zona. La chica arqueo su espalda debido a la ola de placer que le proporcionaba su hermano.

-Mmmm...Sigue…sigue así – Dijo entre jadeos mientras el chico recorría cada rincón, logro tocar su pequeño punto rosado, haciendo que la chica sienta una corriente eléctrica directamente sobre su espalda.

Lincoln disfrutaba del sabor de su hermana le era delicioso una vez se fue acostumbrando. Al principio no sabía si hacerlo por miedo ante esta nueva experiencia. Pero después del placer que recibo por parte de ella, decido devolvérselo. Sintió su miembro endurecerse debido al placer que le producía hacerlo. Era la primera vez que probaba aquella zona femenina y le encanto, sobre todo siendo de su amada rubia. Empezó a recorrer con sus manos, las hermosas piernas de su hermana, las cuales se sentían tan suaves como una fina tela.

La chica se sintió tan bien, mientras su hermano seguida moviéndose y saboreando, uso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Lincoln, para hacer presión en su entrepierna, tal y como él hizo antes. Después de unos minutos, la chica estaba igual por llegar a su límite y en sentir su primer orgasmo de la noche. Por lo que la chica mustio entre jadeos:

-L-linc-Lincoln…ya no…puedo más…- Menciono totalmente jadeante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lori mordió su labio inferior y dejo salir sus jugos sobre la boca del chico, quien los recibió con gusto mientras su cara recibía cada gota. Su expresión al probarlos fue suficiente para la mayor al saber que le gustaron. Ella empezó tomar aire al igual que el chico para reponerse. Ambos habían compartido sus propios fluidos y a pesar del cansancio, ambos aún se mantenían con mucha energía para continuar.

-¿L-Lo h-hice bien? – Dijo mientras recuperaba aire.

-Muy bien…nada mal para ser la primera vez – La chica se sentó mirándole feliz – creo que literalmente ya estamos listos para el plato principal – Se levantó de la cama y tomo de su cajón una pastilla, la cual bebió con el resto de agua que quedo en el vaso que hermano le dio antes – Ven y recuéstate – Dijo con un sensual tono.

El chico sonrojado y ya de por si nervioso, trago saliva por lo que venía ahora.

Haciendo caso a la orden de la mayor, el chico se recostado mientras Lori se subía sobre la cama y se colocaba encima del chico. Observo el hermoso cuerpo de su hermana, en verdad era hermosa ante sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su rostro algo colorado, se veía tan adorable pero a la vez sexy. También su mirada reflejaba estar lista para este momento. Lincoln suspiro de placer cuando sintió como su amada tomaba su pequeño miembro y lo colocaba cerca de su entrada húmeda y caliente.

-¿Estás listo, mi conejito blanco? – Dijo mientras le miraba pícaramente.

-Bueno…aún estoy nervioso, pero estoy dispuesto a seguir – Afirmo – Solo espero no duela -

-Descuida, estoy lo suficientemente húmeda, así que no sentirás tantas molestias, solo hazlo con calma – Eso calmo un poco al chico – Bien, ahí voy…– Dijo mientras sentía poco a poco entraba el pequeño pero prominente miembro del chico – Ahhh…-Gimió al sentir la punta entrando en su húmeda vagina.

Lori empezó a realizar movimientos lentos pero lo suficientemente placenteros, los cuales hacían que el chico experimentara una mayor ola de placer, una de las más grandes que había sentido hasta el momento. El interior de su querida hermana era bastante caliente y algo apretado, pero le fue fácil mover su pene debido a lo húmedo que se sentía. Poco a poco Lori hizo movimientos progresivamente mas rápidos, haciendo que su corazón latiera y sus jadeos fueron más frecuentes conforme sentía como golpeaba su cuerpo con la pelvis del chico, haciendo sonidos aún más excitantes para ambos.

Lincoln miraba el movimiento de arriba hacia debajo de los pechos de su hermana mayor, debido a su tamaño. Lori se percató de esa mirada que le dedicaba a sus pechos. Sonriendo.

-V-vamos T-Tócalos – Jadeaba con cada movimiento – S-Sé que los d-deseas sentir en tus m-manitas…quiero…sentirlas – Mordió su labio inferior nuevamente

Lincoln entendió la orden y acerco sus manos a los pechos de Lori. La chica sintió sus manos acariciándolos de una manera suave pero lo suficiente como para que la chica se sintiera aún más excitada y feliz por ese contacto. Sintió los pezones erectos de la rubia en sus manos.

-S-Son muy suaves – Dijo mientras masajeaba con mucha emoción ambos

Ambos estaban disfrutando la unión de sus cuerpos con cada cabalgada que le proporcionaba su hermana. Ahora ambos se detuvieron y cambiaron de posición, esta vez Lori se recostó y el chico se puso encima de ella.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno – Posiciono su miembro en la entrada de amada, quien estaba expectante.

Lincoln entonces se acomodó y entro nuevamente en Lori, quien sigue suspirando de placer al sentir los lentos movimientos de su hermanito y novio. Los cuales poco a poco cobraban mayores velocidades con el pasar de los segundos. Lincoln estaba ya emocionado ante esas sensaciones que le producía cada envestida que le daba, aunque haciéndolas de manera paulatina y lo más suave posible. Más la rubia el alentaba a que fuera más rápido.

-Rayos…esto se…s-siente tan bien…– respondió riendo levemente entre suspiros – mas…más rápido mi conejito blanco, literalmente deseo sentirme dentro de mí, mucho más -

Lincoln obedeció y aumento su velocidad. Sujeto ambas piernas, alzándolas al aire para mayor comodidad, ambos se encontraban totalmente excitado y sus lascivos sonidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación de la Loud mayor.

Dejo de sostener sus piernas y se acomodó un poco más para estar cerca de Lori, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa al igual que él, besándose mientras sus manos recorrían cada rincón de sus cuerpos mientras el chico seguía moviéndose. El chico aprovecho en acariciar nuevamente sus pechos y esta vez, saborearlos. Mordió el pecho derecho con suavidad y le daba pequeñas lamidas y chuponas mientras que con la otra mano estimulaba su pecho izquierdo, haciendo lo mismo después con el otro. Para gran placer de la chica, ambos estaban uniéndose cuerpo y alma en este acto y lo estaban dando todo.

-C-reo…creo que ya estoy por venirme otra vez, Lori – Ya no podía soportar el poder liberar su carga mientras envestida aún más rápido.

-Hazlo por favor mi amor. Hazlo…dentro de mí – Lincoln miro sorprendido aquella petición.

-¿S-Segura? Por qué…Se…que podrías…quedar embarazada… – Dijo preocupado. Era pronto para pensar en algo así

-No te p-preocupes…- Acaricio su rostro - tome algo para evitar eso, quiero poder sentirte por completo en mi Lincoln…además de que yo también estoy a punto de venirme…– Menciono también sin poder contenerse.

-Lori…Entiendo y en ese caso, hagámoslo juntos…–

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa final mientras el muchacho aumento aún más la velocidad de sus embestidas. Lori apretó las sabanas debido a la emoción y el placer momentáneo, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuetes en la habitación mientras seguían moviéndose más rápido hasta que finalmente, ambos no pudieron contenerse…

-¡LORI! –

-¡L-LINCOLN! –

Exclamaron al unísono y ambos soltaron todo de su interior. Lori sintió como su vagina se llenaba por completo mezclándose con la sus propios jugos, ambos cayendo rendidos, siendo Lincoln quien cayó sobre ella y esta, le abrazo y acaricio su espalda con suavidad. Su hermanito finalmente era todo un hombre, uno que solo ella tendría mientras el destino se lo permitiera. Después de unos minutos de reposo, ambos se sentaron satisfechos.

-Esto fue literalmente…fantástico…-Alcanzo a decir mirando a su hermano, quien aún agotado, le dedico una sonrisa – Lo has hecho muy bien mi amor, para ser la primera vez – Beso sus labios con ternura

-Sí, que lo fue…Mi primera vez y lo mejor es que fue contigo – Tomo la mano de la chica mientras Lori se sonrojo ante ese hermoso cumplido.

-Lincoln… – Sonrió enternecida correspondiendo su agarre –

Ambos se besaron nuevamente mientras mantenían sus manos juntas, sin deseos de separarse

-Sabes, no me hubiera importado si terminaba embarazada de ti en ese momento, Lincoln – Admitió la chica mirado hacia otro lado sonrojada.

-¿En serio? – Ella asintió, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

-Si…-Volvió a mirarlo - en verdad te amo demasiado, no quiera separarme de ti ahora ni nunca…y no me importaría llegar a tener un hijo contigo e incluso pensé en que nombre ponerle – Rio al recordarlo- Pero sé que ahora no sería buena idea por los riesgos que correríamos y por lo jóvenes que somos pero…si es posible casarnos en un futuro, aunque aún suene imposible…sería algo maravilloso el poder tenerlo– Lincoln le miro feliz ante esa determinación de su hermana.

-Seguro que si…- sus manos se mantuvieron unidas y aumentando su agarre – jamás me apartare de ti Lori, sin importar lo que pase a futuro – Lori puso su frente junto a a la de Lincoln. Dedicándose otra mirada llena de amor.

-Te amo Lincoln Loud…-

-Y yo a ti, Lori Loud –

Ambos volvieron a besarse, sellando aquel hermoso momento entre ambos…

-Oye Lori… ¿qué nombre pesaste para nuestro posible bebe? – Pregunto curioso La chica rio un poco antes de responder

-Pues…-

 **-o-**

Ya eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y el resto de la familia, regresaba después de pasar su noche en el parque de diversiones. Siendo recibidos por Lori y Lincoln quienes se encontraban en la sala mirando televisión tranquilamente. Ambos aseguraron que todo marcho bien durante su ausencia, para tranquilidad de sus padres y el resto de hermanas, aunque Leni sonrió cómplice al saber que pasar una hermosa noche juntos. Las chicas les contaron sus anécdotas en aquel alegre lugar a sus dos hermanos. Desde incidentes como divertidas como solo ellas podrían.

Después de charla por más o menos media hora, por lo tarde que era, todos fueron a sus habitaciones a conciliar el sueño después de una noche especial. Sobre todo para Lincoln y Lori. Quedando en silencio el hogar de la familia más ruidosa del vecindario.

Lincoln se encontraba aun despierto, mirando al techo mientras yacía en su cama. Su noche con Lori fu un total éxito después de todo. De pronto escucho abrirse su puerta y vio a la mencionada le miro por la puerta. El chico con la mirada el autorizo la entrada y se acercó a él.

-¿Sucede algo, Lori? – Dijo preocupado, más esta solo sonrió y hablo.

-Solo quería agradecerte por la noche que me distes – le beso tiernamente – literalmente fue al mejor noche de mi vida, en verdad gracias... – Lincoln rio ante esas palabras –

-No fue nada mi amor – acaricio su mejilla de su hermana mayor – espero podamos repetirlo alguna vez antes de que te vayas a la universidad.-

-Incluso volver a repetir "eso" ¿no? – Lincoln se sonrojo un poco, debido a que lo dijo con un tono bastante sensual

-P-Por su p-puesto… – Rio nervioso, a pesar de todo aun le provocaba esa sensación. La rubia le beso entre leves risas por su reacción.

Ambos se dedicaron un beso de despedida y la mayor salía de la habitación. Lincoln finalmente se recostó sonriente, esperando que haya más noches entre ellos antes de que ella dejara la casa para entonces.

Al final, fue la mejor noche que ambos hayan tenido.

Fue una noche especial.

 **-o-**

 **Damn, el one-shot más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora, ahora sé lo que se siente escribir más de lo necesario jajaja.**

 **Bien, a decir verdad fue divertido escribir este shot y escribir por primera vez un lemon, aunque no sé si lo abre hecho bien o no en cuanto a la ejecución de ciertas cosas dentro de la historia y el momento lemon entre los personajes. Ustedes juzgaran como quedo este nuevo proyecto y que tal fue el resultado final.**

 **Pero en lo personal, disfrute cada momento el escribirlo. Espero lo disfruten este one-shot en lo que preparo el de mi fic principal.**

 **Gracias por leer. Dejen sus comentarios positivos y negativos por igual, Hasta entonces gente.**

 **Saludos y Suerte.**

 **Epilogo (No canónico)**

 **-o-**

Habían pasado una semana después de aquella noche entre Lincoln y Lori. La mayor se sentía extraña durante algunas semanas, entre nauseas repentina y vómitos. La mayor tuvo un mal presentimiento y fue a una farmacia a cerciorarse de que su idea fuese equivocada.

Esa noche Lincoln estaba leyendo tranquilamente, escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación y una voz al lado, era Lori y se veía preocupada y asustada.

-Pasa – Autorizo el chico

Lori entro algo nerviosa a la habitación mientras tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Lincoln…tenemos un problema – Dijo algo asustada

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo dejando de leer y mirando preocupado a Lori, hasta que pensó en lo peor - ¡¿Alguien descubrió lo nuestro?! – Se alarmo.

-No…es algo más serio Lincoln…– Entonces le mostro una prueba de embarazo, que por lo visto era positiva – Creo que…nuestra pequeña Loan vendrá antes de lo esperado… – Dijo con una mirada asustada.

El chico quien no pudo evitar dejar caer su comic por la estupefacción que le provoco esa noticia, no pudo si no decir una sola cosa…

-Oh, Mierda…–

 **FIN**

 **(Perdon, No pude evitarlo jajaja)**


End file.
